Voldemorts Rising from a Pair of Uncaring Eyes
by DementedAquarian
Summary: Octavian Lefron is a man of few morals, Hermione is a girl of many. When the two of them meet due to an accident in the dungeons sparks dont fly they catch the entire village of Hogsmeade on fire. literally. This is not fiction for the faint of heart.
1. EDITED: Chapter One: Octavian Lefron

Octavian Lefron was a man of aristocratic birth, the youngest member of one of the oldest magical clans in Britain. Though respected everywhere in the magical world it was always at a distance. There was a darkness in the family that even the eldest Malfoy could not put a name to. The entire family seemed detached ; as if they were floating above their bodies watching the world from a high vantage point that no one else could reach. It was like they had some dark mist surrounding them and only they could see through. They were as protected in their isolated mansion as any Avalon and just as unplottable.

At the moment Octavian was in the lowest reaches of his family fortress, playing with a gift from the Dark Lord Voldemort. It was a small token meant to appease his family and gain their approval. Voldemort was not a force to be bothered with yet, though the family was always vigilant. They would let him and his followers play their little muggle bating games as long as Voldemorts power did not reach the same heights as their own. Octavian realized this need to allow the lesser beings to distract themselves with petty criminals, just as his grandfather had realized it with the rise of Grindelwald. Octavian looked up from his reverie and into the eyes of his victim. And with one elegant flick of the wrist and an almost loving whisper he sent her into convulsions on the floor.

"crucio"

The woman twitching on the floor screamed and begged with the usual desperation. They both knew that it would go unheeded. He often wondered why she bothered. Why would she spew out her sob story to the man causing the sobs? She must believe him to be terribly dim if she thought that he didn't realize her misery. That was, after all, the point wasn't it; To cause misery for the sake of a moments taste of power.

"Please, I have a family; a daughter about your age. Please, please don't take me from her."

Had he been Bellatrix he would have been giggling manically like a twisted school girl. It was moments like these that he wished he could feel something, anything, even if it was Bellatrixs' childish passion for destruction.

"Spare me woman, you care only for your own life. Beg for yourself."

"Lefron?" She said through choke filled tears. "Is that you?" his professor said shocked and quavering. "But…but you're only a student. How…?

"CRUCIO!" questions dying on her bloody tongue the woman forgot what she was saying and barely held on to who she was. The curse was more potent than the last, and though Lefron did not know it he was transferring some of his own miserable disdain into the woman below him. Torture, especially magical torture is a very personal thing. That's why some go insane, like the Longbottoms last week. There curser put a bit of himself, his own hatred into the victim and she got lost inside it.

He let his thoughts wander to the beautiful and deadly Lestrange girl again. Perhaps he would let her have the worthless professor after all. What small revenge he wanted he had already taken over the past few weeks. Really he had just wanted to christen his gift from the Dark Lord.

He broke off the curse "Yes" He said quietly. "You've been broken anyway." She looked up at him blankly rocking her body back and forth in small twitchy movements.

"Warpus!" He called to the still dungeon air, and a small malformed squib chained to a spike in the corner crawled out of the shadows towards him.

"Don't come so close to me. You smell of decaying flesh and vermin." He sneered at the feeble creature before him.

"Yes Master Lefron" came the weary but obedient reply. "What may I do for you?" he asked, an eerie light coming into his eyes, adding hopefully "Kill the naughty professor, gouge out her eyes?"

"Bring me Bella, and do not touch the hag with your dirty fingers. She is a pureblood, and even if she is a blood traitor she is still in higher ranking than a dirty squib. I'll feed you a muggle at dinner." The filthy man did not show his disappointment but delighted in his masters' graciousness. He had not eaten for two days.

"Thank you Master! Thank you!" Ocatavian smiled and added indulgently "She's young to" Warpus could barely contain his excitement at the words and nearly soiled his already dirty pants.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

When Octavian returned it was to a bloody vision of flesh on flesh scrappling on the floor. It seemed he was not the only one to bring a newcomer. "Why Bella, have you no time for the gift I've given you?" he said nodding to the deceased professor on the floor.

"I have no need for your cast offs Lefron! I can catch my own order members." Bellatrix said in her usual haughty and rebellious tones.

"Apparently" was his dry reply.

Interrupting Warpus said mournfully "Master! Have you brought the promised muggle? "mmm…I can smell you. Come out and play little girly! Warpus is hungry, so very hungry…"

A scared shriek could be heard from behind Octavian as a girl clung desperately to his cloak. He grabbed her by the hair and turned her face up to confront Warpus. "Better my pet; I've brought you a mudblood." She couldn't have been more than twelve years old, a pretty little girl with warm brown eyes, screaming in the face of death. Bellatrix could be heard cackling in the background. "She looks a bit like me Lefron" she said . "If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to tell me something. It seems like everything you do has a double meaning." She paused for a moment, but when Octavian didn't say anything to her comment, she hastily added "Well let's see what you've got Lefron. What can your Warpus do?"

Scowling, Lefron let go of the young girls hair and took a step back. Warpus, taking this as his cue reached down, covetous at first, trailing his hands down her sides touching every inch of her shaking body, and then turned primal in a way that few ever see, and no one ever hopes to.

When it was over and only scraps of her body could be seen around the room Warpus came running up to his master. "I could taste her stolen magic Master, can still feel it coursing through my veins." Lefron silently held out a wand for the blood drenched hand to take. "And that" said Lefron "Is how mudbloods are born."

"You see Bella, they take a magical being, and devour them. For a short period of time, while the magical blood still courses through their bodies they are made wizards. In order to keep up this charade they must devour another magical creature every few months, depending on how powerful the being they ate was. Sometimes they will eat a magical creature, but the blood only gives limited powers and they are not truly a wizard. They only do this if no witch or wizard is to be found." Lefron paused to let these facts sink in to Bellatrixs' mind and then added flippantly, "I am positively famished. Would you care to join me for dinner? I believe that new Italian restaurant is opening tonight. I would hate to be the last to try it."


	2. Chapter Two: Gladiola Parkinson

Chapter 2 Octavian Lefron

Not everything was dark dungeons and cruciatus curses for Lefron, that was just a fringe benefit of high society; no most of his days were spent perfecting the act of perfection. He was Head Boy of the student body, the ideal son pictured often at his family's estate alongside his father, mother, and younger sister Jane, he kept a continuous eye on who was bribing who and for what, and was always there to shake hands with the latest genius who ascended from lowly birth, he was also polite and willing to give an occasional hand to the common people; "Yes," he thought to himself "I am everything they want me to be; everything that I want to be; I am the ideal, what other people want to be… I am theirperfection." He shook his head in disgust at the thought of everyone who wasn't him. Other people were dogs at the dinner table begging for scraps. Human kind disgusted him with their filth and greed, his own included. Of course that wouldn't deter him from smiling at the mags and handing a pittance to a group of miserly hags or orphaned brats, smiling his even smile while picturing the lot of them kneeling down at the chopping board.

He was always in foul mood whenever a semester started and this one was no different. It was one thing to play a part during the day, but when daytime acting had to bleed into his night time me time he could become excruciatingly frustrated and with no "pets" to play with. Often he would find himself contemplating a complete massacre. Sure he would end up chopped to bits and fed to flesh eating slugs, but that moment of shock on all of their faces, that one moment of bloody truth and beauty… it would almost be worth the ending. Almost. And of course there was the Brightside of the day, now that father had lived with Bellatrix over summer break he was no longer eager to throw the Blacks his son as a bone for their daughter to chew on. No, he definitely would not be marrying Bellatrix at the end of the year, thank Merlin for small mercies. Of course that also meant his mother was busy weighing the pros and cons of each family with a daughter within ten years of his age. He hoped she chose someone younger rather than older so she would be easier to control. He would hate to have to waste time putting his future wife in her place. He wanted someone who was already broken, intelligent enough to pretend to be broken, or young enough to not be thinking about the power attached to his name. He trusted his mother would take such things into consideration; he didn't have much to worry about. She was a real shark that woman, and he quite admired her.

He was walking down the aisle to the last compartment on the right, the compartment reserved for Head students and prefects. He would've had the names owled to him but found that it didn't really matter who they were. They were all just little pawns he would play with in his spare time when everything else got dull. Prefects were the types that would suck the cock off a rhino if it meant they would get recognition.

He got to the end of the train and opened the compartment door. He was early enough that only his fellow class Head was there. Gladiola Parkinson. Dear Merlin, what if his mother offered him up to one of those "delicate Parkinson flowers." He truly hoped not. If by some strange event it did happen he supposed he could always put a glamour over her in the sack and drown his real children in favor of adoption. He was surprised that the Parkinson's hadn't all met similar fates long before.

He smiled and nodded at the Parkinson bitch "Hello Parkinson, see you've managed to arrive quite early."

"Actually I was hoping to get you alone lefron. There was something I wanted to show you." Octavian wondered whether she was trying to look coy or if she was trying to contain gas that was near explosion point. He hoped it was the latter.

Take a deep breath and swallow…dear lord what is that? Is that supposed to be perfume? "What a lovely scent you'r wearing."

Gladiola smiled revealing teeth that resembled buttered popcorn. "Do you really like it? It was a birthday gift from an ex boyfriend. Wasn't that sweet of him? I'd tell you what it's called but it's foreign and I can't pronounce it."

"He must be very… fond of you to send you a gift like that." He internally sighed in exasperation, "I believe, however, that you had some business with me. It's getting close to departure time and if this is of a personal nature then you may want to tell me now, before the others arrive."

"Oh you" she said shoving his shoulder lightly. He had to curb the impulse to rip her arm out of socket. Instead he just removed her hand delicately and gave it back to her in one piece. He looked at her expectantly and without words.

She shivered like he had wanted to touch her clammy fat hand and took a step closer to him, rubbing her body down his front in a fluid motion that would have had him shoving his cock between her legs had she been any other girl. The thought of a naked Gladiola Parkinson, however, was something that had him internally running away, screaming and ripping his hair out.

Once again he contained his reaction to her body and gently pushed her away. She sprang back like a jack-in-the-box. "If you are that desperate for sexual contact, my dear Miss Parkinson, then I would gladly hand you over to Goyle. If not then I suggest you hand in your badge at the front gate and tell them you need to concentrate on your studies this year."

She looked shocked, hurt, and furious. It was bad enough seeing one expression on her face, but now she reminded him of a metamorphagi trying to pick a Halloween costume. She finally settled for the look of a malformed reptile waiting to do unmentionable things with its dried out tongue. He should probably settle this before she told her mother who in turn would tell his mother who would then tell his father what a rude boy he'd been. His father was definitely a scarier prospect then this chit. "Im terribly sorry, by the look on your face I assume you took me seriously. I assure I meant not a word." He wished he could tell her some other lie, like he had a chastity charm that could only be removed by his betrothed, or that he had a girlfriend, or better yet a boyfriend. Unfortunately he cared about his reputation, and didn't want it ruined by a mere Parkinson.

The look on her face now was saying he was a lying sod but that she would be willing to forgive him if he gave the right incentive. He quickly went through all the boys in their year and chose Aden Zabini as the handsomest of them, however, he also realized that he shouldn't offer a Zabini to a Parkinson. It wouldn't be proper. So instead he said the next best thing. "Regulus has a thing for you and as his friend I don't believe it would be right for me to start something with you."

She scrunched up her face to look even more hideous, "Regulus? But hes barely even said a word to me since second year!" Neither have I you dumb twit, he thought.

"That's only because he was too nervous. If you are willing I'll have a chat with him to sort the whole mess out."…."Are you willing?" Gladiola looked deep in thought for a moment, probably weighing the pros and cons of the ancient house of Black. He could practically hear her ticking off the family's likely income, adding up their properties, regulus' personal potential, and of course his looks. "Well…I suppose that would be alright…Regulus is quite handsome you know…and his mother is such a sweetheart!"

Yes, he had chosen wisely, she was already planning the engagement. Now all he had to do was to bribe Regulus into it, or threaten if it came down to it, and it probably would.


	3. Mishap in chapter one

Im not sure how to explain this because im not sure how it happened but two different fanfictions that I was working on ended up pieced together in chapter one. The ending of the first chapter has been cut off because it was not supposed to be there in the first place. This is NOT a crossover fic. Im sorry for any confusion I caused the readers of my story. Word 2007 does weird things sometimes...

A reviewer also asked what happened to the lady from chapter one. She was given to Bellatrix by Octavian because he was bored of her. She will make another appearance before the story is finished but that wont be for quite a few more chapters.

I hope this mishap doesnt put to many people off of the story completely. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
